Skyclan
by Goldenfeather6
Summary: One Shot. YOU MUST READ FIRESTARS QUEST AND SKYCLANS DESTINY FIRST. Skyclan turns up at the lake asking for help.


**One shot, Skyclan and Thunderclan meet. If I get more than 20 reviews I will continue it. Here you go.**

As the clan settled down for the night the evening patrol came back with an unknown cat, "Echosong…Dying." The reddish brown she-cat choked out before collapsing from what seemed to be exhaustion.

"Firestar, there's a clan's worth of cats just beyond the border asking for you. They have a dying cat with them." Firestar gasped at the cat lying in front of him before snapping into action.

"Sandstorm, Jayfeather and Dovewing, come with me. Brambleclaw and Greystripe, organise cats to make a clans worth of nests at the abandoned twoleg nest. Cinderheart, help Cherrytail." The clan gasped as he said her name but he ignored them and sped out of the camp. As we rocketed through the forest I took the lead. I could hear them and I knew exactly where they were. We skidded to a stop at the top of a rise and gazed at the devastation below us. Every cat was hurt in some way; scratches, rat bites, bruises. Half of them were coughing terribly. There were only three cats that could still walk. One of them, a tortoise shell she-cat who looked younger than an apprentice, was tending to a cat that looked as if she would not survive the night.

"NO!" Sandstorm cried, she pushed Jayfeather down the hill and raced towards the frail cat with him a paw step behind, "FIX HER!" she yowled at him with a manic glint in her eye. She breathed heavily as the young tortoise shell handed him some herbs. I padded around the poor cats as Jayfeather worked feverishly and the young she-cat tended to the rest of them. They all looked familiar somehow, had I seen them coming? No, I would remember this many cats.

"Dovewing, come and meet Leafstar." My leader motioned with his tail to the she-cat sitting beside him.

"Hello." I mewed quietly.

"My dear, do not be frightened. The only thing I bite is prey." She pressed her nose to my forehead comfortingly. "This is my clan, Skyclan. Many lifetimes ago this clan lived in the old forest. We were driven out by twolegs. With Firestar's help the clan you see before you was created by bringing together the scattered cats. We lived happily for a while but we were driven out again." She looked with sorrow at the remnants of what must have once been a great clan and I sighed, why did I love them all so suddenly?

"Dovewing, go tell Sandstorm to take the cats to the abandoned twoleg nest then send Briarlight back with more herbs." I walked over to the stressed cat and told her to go. She looked rather relieved for the distraction. I regarded the sick she-cat lying in the dust, "She has black cough; I'll need to check the rest of the clan." Jayfeather informed me. I licked his ear to comfort the desperation in his voice; the total love for this clan that I felt was evident also in him. I wandered back over to Leafstar. The other two cats who could stand had joined her, "This is Billystorm and Shalekit, my family." She told them my name and we sat watching Jayfeather until Briarlight came over the rise and joined us. I took the herbs from her and we went over to the two cats, fighting for a life. I handed the herbs to Jayfeather and sat watching as Briarlight began to massage Echosong's chest. I only left to get some prey and wet moss. Jayfeather ate as we convinced Echosong to eat and drink some.

By Dawn Echosong was a bit better and had eaten half a shrew. At sunhigh we moved her to the abandoned twoleg nest. Cinderheart came and told us that the cats who were coughing were on the upper level of the nest and were waiting to be told if they had anything contagious. We carried Echosong up there and sorted through the cats. Three of them had green cough and two kits had white cough. The kits were given some catmint and told to rest while the three were quarantined up here. Jayfeather called the now revived Cherrytail, Leafstar and Shalekit to the garden outside, "Only Cherrytail and Leafstar are allowed to go up there. I'm sorry Shalekit but I can't risk you getting sick as well. Your clan will need you. Cherrytail, you are the only one allowed within a tail length of Echosong. That is only to give her food, water, honey and catmint every time she wakes. And wash yourself in the stream after. No one else will be getting sick. Understand?" They nodded and Firestar beckoned with his tail for us to leave Shale kit started to go around and check the dressings on everyone's wounds and Leafstar followed us as we left to face the questions of the clan.

**Ok please review if I get more than 20 I might continue this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
